The invention concerns a multi-nozzle head defined by the preambles of the claims 1-4.
The general state of the art illustratively includes the German Pat. Nos. 28 19 345 and 28 26 142.
The present invention however is based on a more specific state of the art than heretofore encountered in the practical market. Therein one valve seat, one support ring and one jet-aligner, with each element being a separate part, are provided for each of the total two or three discharge orifices in that component of the exit-part of the multi-nozzle head which contains these orifices and the nozzles connected thereto.
The individual functions of the three said elements are quite different. Thus the valve seat--which has a purely sealing function--must be adequately elastic but simultaneously as wear-resistant as possible. The support ring, on the other hand, must be exclusively supporting and fastening, so that strength is most important of all. The jet-aligner lastly must smooth the flow toward the nozzle exit. The jet-aligner is used to reduce turbulence in order to achieve a quiet and stable jet profile and also to achieve a more uniformly spread jet and a higher jet strength.
Because of the above-stated very different requirements placed on the three elements of valve set, support ring and jet-aligner, they have been designed heretofore as separate parts and have been made of different materials meeting the specific demands imposed. Thus it is known to make the valve seat of plastic, the support ring of metal, and the jet-aligner also of metal.
As a result disadvantageous high costs are incurred in manufacture and assembly. Further drawbacks in the separate design and manufacture of the said parts include the higher weight and larger size of the multi-nozzle head.